Ambrosine Ledeaux
Rose was anything but ordinary in comparison to the rest of the women; she was new, an uplifting energy - something exotic about her that was incredibly unique. By her looks, she would have been a well-respected, striking woman; but because of her reputation as escort people often looked down on this bombshell blonde. She was every mans dream; a perfect height with an equally as flawless body with hair as thick as butter, falling in naturally lovely platinum waves. Her eyes were wide-set and lined with an accentuating black eyeliner and well blended eyeshadows that were normally natural shades. Her eyebrows are groomed, slender and naturally arched, complimenting her full bow-shaped lips that often held lipstick hues that ranged from reds, pinks, dark colors and skin tone shades. Her cheekbones were set high and her nose was cute and upturned. Her smile was enough to bring any man to his knees, and any woman to glare in envy. This woman was well taken care of and hygienic. Most would assume prostitutes to be smelly, unladylike and dirty but she was quite the opposite. She consistently smelt of sultry jasmine and had an air and happiness about her that was unmistakable. Rose's body was something else entirely; voluptuous would be the most appropriate word to describe it. Starting from her delicate jawline, falling to her smooth neck and spreading into slender, womanly shoulders, her breasts would be the (obviously) the first thing one would take notice when eyeing this young woman. They were pushing double D in cup size, nearly an E and they filled out her tops wondrously. They were very perky and she often went without a bra because of this, which made many question if they were real or fake but upon closer inspection it would be apparent they were all natural. Below her breasts was was her hourglass curve (a small 28inch waist) and her belly button was pierced with a aquamarine stud. Rose had wide, childbearing hips that made her walk in heels a show all together, swaying from side to side. Though her large hips were necessary for her large, firm ass that she carried. She was prideful in her rear, as she did many squats and exercises a day in the mornings to keep up with her shape. Her legs were very long, slender and beautiful - sprouting into tiny petite feet that were pedicured at all times, painted bright colors at all times. Rose chose to show off her body in scantily clothing - preferring to not wear much at all to appeal to customers. She was not self conscious in any way, and this shown by her mannerisms and the way she carried herself... prideful, a tease. Her outfits were carefully coordinated as she had a great fashion sense. Normally, her attire consisted of a small top, lace panties or thongs, tall knee-high stockings and she ALWAYS wore heels (think stripper heels - her heels were ALWAYS 7inches or above. Stillettos, platforms- you name it!) which made her presence announced whenever she walked into the room, her heels making her steps echo. Her shoes were much of her allure as well, making her dancing much more erotic and inticing. Her legs were often accompanied by fishnets as well, pulling her outfit together in a very appealing way. Rose's voice was sweet and soprano enough for her voice to be obviously female, but it was on the lower side of feminine tone and was slightly husky. She had a thick off-sounding version of a Lordaeron accent, since she grew up in the slums her accent was regal sounding like most Lordaeron natives. She had only a couple things on her at all times. Because of her profession, she hardly ever had gold on her and if she did it was only about fifty pieces or so (or if she was coming back from a sale, far more than that). She had a multitude of weapons on her person as well since it was important for her to have protection from attackers. She had a few daggers and knives strapped to her person, a couple vials of acid on her belt as well as a few other potions. She also had a pair of tarnished brass knuckles on her left hand at all times. In her purse she had a brush, perfume bottle and all of her makeup supplies. Background Amnbrosine Ledeaux was born deep within the slums of Lordaeron city, where the lowest of the low lived in there crammed complexes with dirty streets and the highest crime rate in the entire city. Any normal citizen would have known to avoid the downtown area where the slums were, as it was almost guranteed that you would be robbed or murdered, or both. It was there in one of the tiny crammed apartments that the Ledeaux family lived. Rose's father was called Dexter Ledeaux, a vile war veteran that had been crippled with the previous war and put out of work - thus landing himself in the middle of Lordaeron's slum district where he began to manufacture drugs and helped the cities mafia with importing the illicit substances into the city. It was rather easy for her father to do this, since most simply saw a lowly crippled peasant and dismissed him from any crime he may have been involved in. He became somewhat of an expert at this but the money he made from making and selling the drugs were just enough to cover rent and -some- food costs. His wife, Lillian Ledeaux was left to handle the rest with her line of work. Lillian Ledeaux is what some would describe as a rough and brazen woman who's opinion hardly went unnoticed as she made sure to yell, spit and curse whenever something didn't go her way. She was a "troubled" child, as Rose's grandparents would say, and how she ended up in the slums was an entirely different story than being wounded in combat. She had always been a fighter and a troubled teen, who's drug and party life never seemed to stop... that is until she met Dexter and got pregnant with Rose only a week or two after she had met him. She was only sixteen when she got pregnant, and her boyfriend Dexter at the time was a young man himself of only twenty years old. He bought the crammed little apartment with what little savings his father passed down to him when he died, so that Lillian could raise the baby in it. Lillian was no mother herself though, and during the course of her pregnancy she attempted a self abortion more than a few times. She smoked, drank and occasionally even did drugs in the early months of her pregnancy since the child was truly unwanted. Meanwhile, Dexter was just a young man and was now faced with providing for himself and his pregnant with; he seemed to disregard her drug-using and smoking since he too had secretly hoped her attempts to destroy the fetus were successful. Nonetheless, he began to work odd jobs through ought the city and even did a few substantial jobs as a hit man and robber. This put food on the table but the couple was still struggling, and after Rose was born it would only get worse. Lillian gave birth to Ambrosine on September 18th during a chilly autumn day. Although the woman was heartless and cruel, the moment she birthed her first daughter was the moment she retained (a very slight) motherly affection towards the baby. Although her previous intentions were to abandon the baby somewhere, she decided to keep it and attempt to raise her. When Ambrosine was just two years old, her father was deployed to war. He would leave them for about a year or so, which left Lillian to fend for herself and find out a way to take care of her toddler. Rose's young life would be fulled with a not so pretty picture- constant fighting between her mother and father before he was sent off to war, a smoke and drug filled home and very often a copious amount of negligence. So from the moment she was born she was used to having to be "tough" and go without care for hours on end. So when her father left for war, this would be truly the ultimate test of her survival when she was left in the care of her mother only. Her mother Lillian, faced a lot of difficulty with trying to cover rent and feed herself and the baby. If it weren't for the drugs the woman could have probably landed herself into a stable part-time job but some days she would be completely motionless, doped up on the substances. She took over her fathers drug smuggling briefly and only scarcely, since she didn't know as much as him... so eventually she turned to prostituion. There would be many nights when Rose was either left alone or in the company of a strange man that her mother left her with while she earned money by sleeping with men. This is how she took care of Rose for the entire course of the year that her husband was gone. Eventually Dexter returned but he would return without his right leg, relying on a crutch or crudely made wheelchair to transport him around. Lillian was even more repulsed by her husband, making their marriage entirely loveless. There was still sex involved of course, occasionally, since Dexter would pay his own wife to do it or she would just be high /drunk enough to fuck him herself. They struggled for another full year before surprise surprise... Lillian fell pregnant once more. Rose was now four years old, and even though her home life was as rough as can be she stayed optimistic by reading books and playing with the homeless kids that lived a street over from where her apartment was in Lordaeron. Even at the young age she was, she knew all about drugs, sex and everything a little girl shouldn't. She began to pick up cursing and developed an explosive temper which presented problems in the school she was enrolled into. Her studies were difficult for her because it was so rough and unpeaceful at home with her very young father and young pregnant mother. Nonetheless, Rose would still be excited to become an older sister. Lillian never stopped her prostitution, even when she were heavily pregnant with her second child. Her father continued to sling drugs as well so for awhile, money was all right within the Ledeaux household. There would be a few scary occasions for Rose when angry mafia men would burst into her home to demand their late supply, her father having to beg for his life on a few occasions but always gathered the needed supply for his dealers. Lillian's customers were no better as well, since some of the men that paid for sex followed her home and hovered around the house and were even creepy and leery towards Rose who was only almost five years old. Rose's mother gave birth to another daughter, Britney Ledeaux. Britney shared similiar features as her four year old sister did with blonde hair and a similar facial structure, but she had her fathers slightly tanned skin. Now that Britney was born her mother Lillian busied herself with her work once more and hardly ever took care of her now two young daughters. Because of this, Rose took it upon herself to raise Britney. She helped feed and clothe her and soothed her when she cried, something that Rose herself never had when she was a baby but was determined to not let her sister share the same fate as she. Rose may have developed mental problems which included her explosive anger and stubbornness, but she had somewhat of a soft side for her new baby sister which taught her incredible patience and love. Things continued on like this all through ought their childhood; a home full of drugs, strange burly men, fighting, cursing, sex and violence. The girls were first hand witnesses to this and developed their personalities based on these principles. They were just as unlady like and angry as their mother, and was suspended from school almost monthly. They were terrible children and grew up to be incredible trouble makers. When Britney was four and Rose was eight, they began to wander the street slums of Lordaeron. They stopped at shops so that they could beg for things, and when that didn't work they stole. They were thiefs and liars and would sell the things they stole or simply kept them so that they had their own money to start fending for themselves. Their parents were far too busy in their lives and "careers" that they hardly noticed the girls anymore. Rose and Britney were a perfect team by themselves, Rose proudly taking the "protective" role and beating up every single bully that her younger sister acquired and though Britney tries to do the same, she was far too little to win any fights just yet with the other children. So instead Britney learned to be sharp and hurtful with her words, and would often cheer Rose on in an fights the older sister got into and tore their enemies down with insults. The eldest sister Rose would pick up the ghastly habit of cigarette smoking (like both of her parents) at the very young age of ten years old. Britney followed this habit as well, as it was incredibly easy for their young hands to get on a pack of smokes. They also began drinking when they were 14 and 10, but drugs wouldn't come until Rose was about sixteen. When they reached adolescence, Rose being fourteen and Britney being ten, that's when they truly started to become mastermind petty criminals and professional street fighters. They stole whatever they could get their little hands on, and fought and cursed at every person they came across... the two did not make friends, they never learned how to be nice, gentle or kind. They only had each other and made a vast amount of enemies but because of their "rough" nature, none of the children their age wanted to mess with them. They carried weapons and hidden knives on their person, as they were always prepared for a fight. The sisters committed their first murder at the ages 14 and 10, and from then on they began to do it without feeling a lick of remorse. They killed and stole and began to garnish the reputation that they had in the city slums. The school had officially kicked them out when they pulled a knife on one of the students there, but lucky for them their parents did not care... they pretended to, but it was only screaming and fist-fighting between them and parents. Sometimes they were even told to sleep on the front porch rather then their home, but this toughened them up even more. Soon, Rose "accidentally" fell into the prostitution ring. She discovered that, like her mother did, if she sucked or fucked any of the men around town that they would give her a few coin for it, and that's when she took it to her full advantage. She became a full-time prostitute since she saw that it paid the most, but never allowed her ten-year old sister to attempt it. Instead, Rose insisted that Britney keep stealing for coin and that she did... because of this, Britney became an expert thief and assassin. The sisters were discovering their hidden talents and developing into the women that they are today. Britney was soon taken under anothers wing to be trained in the professional art of being a rogue, thief and even assassin. She learned about poisons and the proper fighting techniques. Meanwhile Rose stuck to her prostitution. She began to service men all over town, stealing makeup from the city stores to disguise herself as a young-looking "seventeen year old" even though she was only fourteen. She began to have regular customers and frequent visitors. However one customer in particular changed her life completely when they offered her a spell book instead of coin, which Rose reluctantly took. Her original intent was to sell the spell book afterwards but when she found herself flipping through the pages. The spell book was all about black magic, summoning demons and the art of blood sacrifices and fire and shadow using. Rose began to obsessively practice everything in the book, and her younger sister Britney was happy to help her. Although Britney didn't know anything about what she was talking about, she would steal her the supplies she needed (skulls, wands, pigs blood, magical tokens) and give them to her to continue her practice. Ambrosine was soon on her way to being a very powerful demonology warlock, bent on destruction and chaos. There were a few instances where Rose would cause just what she wanted; complete and utter chaos. Using her new found magic she would burn small business' to ash at only fifteen years old, with her eleven year old sister as an accomplice. Rose and Britney would kidnap the homeless children so that Rose could perform dark rituals on them, turn them into demons, summon demons into them, ect ect. Rose was becoming vastly more powerful and soon an unstoppable force of energy. Meanwhile, Britney was developing in her rogue training and learning to execute the perfect crimes and leaving not even a lick of evidence. She was getting stronger with the training as well, physically and emotionally. She learned exactly how to wield a blade and was well on her way to becoming a master at that. At sixteen, Rose was an incredible warlock. She was fueled on the pent up rage of her terrible childhood, as well as the drugs that she began using at this age. Her favorite thing to do was to dope herself up right after servicing a man, and practice her spells. Eventually however, Rose was caught summoning a band of demons in the basement of an old woodshop with her sister watching intently. She was caught redhanded using spells of shadow and black magic and the Guards found numerous bodies in the basement, the bodies of her customers that she had lead to their deaths. Among demon-summoning charges she was also faced with prostitution charges as well. She was going to be sent to the Stockades but her mother surprisingly got her out of that trouble but made a deal with the Guards to send them both off to boarding school and have them turned into "proper" ladies. Rose and Britney were sent to "Morningvale Academy", a womans school for troubled teens. It was a deeply religious school that followed the Light down to it's old traditions which included wearing robes that covered them head to toe. Rose and Britney were aged sixteen and twelve when they were sent here, and no surprise they loathed the entire place and everyone in it. They were forced to walk around with books on their head, learn to cook and clean, as well as recite many many scriptures. This didn't go well for them however, as even the academy was not equip to deal with the rowdiness and flightiness of the Ledeaux sisters. They got into fights daily and even stabbed a Matron once. Without cigarettes or booze, something that the adolescents were already accustomed to having, they grew even more restless. They began to really act out in the academy, which was making them worse and not better. They made enemies with all of the other fellow girls there and the teachers and matrons tried not to hate them, and tried guiding them though they were very unsucessful. The girls were too far gone. Britney and Rose stayed at Morningvale Academy for several long years. During these years, they set fire to their classrooms, stabbed their classmates and teachers, fought with everyone, cursed, insulted and refused to do the work they were given. They were severely punished with strait jackets, solitary confinement and one of the Mothers there even tried performing an exorcism on the two sisters.. the exorcism was severely mind-fucking to Rose due to her dark magic affinity, and severely scarred her to this day where she has flash backs of the memory. If anything the academy only made their troubled past, even more troubling. When they were 19 and 15 though, they devised a perfect plan to rid themselves of the academy once and for all. They planned for weeks until eventually they smuggled in explosives and bombed the entire place to bits, shortly following the Scourge invasion of Lordaeron. After the academy was left in a pile of ash, Britney and Rose high-tailed it out of there. With their skill-set alone they -somehow- managed to fight through the invasion, hiding out in ditches, marshes and camping and fighting for their survival through the treacherous journey. They left their entire life behind at Lordaeron, leaving their parents to die in the war so they could make it some place else. Soon they came across an Argent camp and using their skills and with men as well as their skills in combat, they banded together with the Argent camp for safety against the scourge. After a long year they made it to Stormwind City. There in Stormwind, Rose and Britney fell into prostitution for easy coin. Rose was not only a prostitute but she also was acquired by the Slaughtered Lamb as a barmaid, using her for her looks and sexual appeal to service the dark men and women who lingered at the mysterious tavern. She swept floors, polished tables and served drinks part-time while the other half she spent tirelessly working as a hooker. Rose gathered enough coin to purchase her and her little sister a small home in Stormwind that they mostly just use to sleep and eat at. Rose was fired from her job at the Slaughtered Lamb when they finally caught her stealing from customers as well as the liquor cabinets of the tavern, but she still continues to work as a devout prostitute. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Prostitutes Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian